hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane season(Insane version)
We were all disappointed at the 2015 Atlantic hurricane season. But lets make 2016 a BLAST!!! ,From scary cat 5 hurricanes to mind blowing erasicanes to even mini black holes. This season is going to be crazy! Hurricane Alex Although just a cat 3. It was devastating because it just wasnt leaving Western Florida during the time it was around. It also was a temporary erasicane as it removed some land from Florida Super Mini Black Hole Bonnie Forming on 14 February,Bonnie was a crazy hurricane. It heated up the Atlantic so much that boats would melt. It dissipated in December 14 Hypercane Colin Hypercane Colin formed on 11 February. It wasn't so destructive. Unexpectedly. It lasted for a rather short time as it got sucked by Bonnie on Feb 18th. Hypercane is another name for a category 10 hurricane. ( Winds ranging from 340 mph - 384 mph). Tropical Storm Danielle Biggest fail ever Tropical Depression 05 Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Fiona After a gap of weak storms. The Atlantic heated up again. Fiona formed and become a cat 7 Hurricane at sea. It lasted for a month. the hot trail made by the storm will be the key for what will possibly be one of the strongest storms on HHW to form... Hyper Mini Extreme Amazing Black Hole Gaston All the info here! Hypercane Hermine ,Hermine started off as a tropical wave entering the Bahamas. Following the hot trail left by Gaston, it quickly started to pick up speed and it instantly became a Hypercane 25 minutes after it formed, Hermine was short lived Hypercane. It Made landfall in south eastern florida as a category 6 hurricane and caused 1034 billion dollars in damage. Killed 4825 people and injured 34,000 others. It then exited Florida's west coast as a category 3 storm, killing another 120 people and injuring 56 then it restrengthened into a category 5 hurricane and made a second landfall in Destin, Florida, killing 234 and injuring 600+ others. It finally dissipated over Chicago, Illinois on April 17. Erasicane Ian Ian hit a tiny island as a Category 3 hurricane. Some idiot threw an eraser up in the sky, and it hit the storm. The person thought that would erase the storm, but he didn't know about Erasicanes. The eraser inside Ian's eye wall expanded and broke up into tiny particles, which made the entire storm slightly pink-colored. Suddenly, a big hole appeared in front of him and the person ran inside. The NHC classified Ian as an Erasicane. Hurricane Julia Julia formed on May 8, far from other storms like Gaston and Bonnie. It only strengthened into a cat 2 before dissipating out at sea Hurricane Karl Karl formed on May 12.By evening it was a category 2.The next day it grew to become a category 6.It slammed Alabama at peak strength almost shattering the land. Firecane Lisa Lisa formed originally as a Hurricane until it made landfall in South Florida and hit a gas station where it became a firecane. Firecane Lisa continued setting grass,houses and trees on fire until her end on May 17.The fire was extinguished on May 18th.At least 500 people died due to the fire Tropical Storm Matthew Tropical Storm Matthew formed dangerously close to Bonnie which is no surprise why it only lasted for a day. Hurricane Nicole After an inactive June.Tropical storm Nicole formed on July 4. Nicole briefly reached hurricane strength on July 6 before dissipating the next day. Hurricane Otto Otto formed on July 6.It took its time to become a category 6,It lasted for almost 2 weeks.Otto made landfall on July 10 in Florida before moving upwards.The remnants of the hurricane reached as far as Boston. Megacane Paula Megacane Paula was an extremely destructive storm.It formed on July 11 before becoming a cat 5 hurricane the next day. Paula was quick to become a hypercane before sucking up Otto on 15th which made her a megacane. Paula was the third most destructive storm behind Bonnie and Gaston. Tropical Storm Richard Probably more famous for its rollercoaster of a track then being a storm itself. Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Created by Bumblebee Category:Totally insane seasons